Seconds
by VadMustang
Summary: [Oneshot] Because so many wonderful things can happen in only a second… As well, a second is all it takes to destroy your entire world.


**Seconds**

…………oOo…………

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

…………oOo…………

_Because so many wonderful things can happen in only a second… _

_As well, a second is all it takes to destroy your entire world._

…………oOo…………

"What have you planned for tonight?" Asked Ed to his lover as both walked in the park.

"Oh, nothing special. I was only going to spend the night some blonde-and-diminutive shrimp-"

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHATHECANPASSASASHRIMPWITHOUTANYONETAKINGNOTICEBECAUSEHEISSOSMALLTHATHECANPASSASASHRIMP!!!!"

"Wow Ed, for a moment there I was worried that you were going to die from lack of oxygen in your lungs, though resuscitation mouth to mouth doesn't sound bad at all." Said Roy in a very seductive way and with his patented smirk on his face.

"Go to hell!!" Hissed Edward through clenched teeth and still a little flushed after learning Roy's plans for the night. _God, will I ever get used to his comments?_

"So can I finish planning my night?"

"As if you didn't have everything planned already, like _something _Hawkeye _ate_ made her sick and had to leave earlier to see a doctor, and then a bottle of laxatives just happened to be conveniently hidden on your desk. Or Am I just mixing two very different things together?" Asked Edward raising his left eyebrow, obviously not believing it was a coincidence.

"Of course they are!! How can you possibly think that I would put laxatives in Hawkeye's coffee so we could leave earlier and celebrate our anniversary?" Answered Roy trying to sound as innocent as possible but failing miserably.

"Oh really??!! And who mentioned Hawkeye's coffee?"

"Well are you or are you not happy that we could leave this earlier from the office to celebrate our first year together?" Asked Roy trying to change the topic of the conversation to one on his favor.

"Of course I am you moron!! I just find it astonishing, for a lack of a better word, to see all the things you are capable of to get what you want."

"But I still don't have what I want, you moaning and screaming my name under me while I fuck you senseless until we are both too tired to even raise a finger." Said Roy while suddenly pulling his lover against his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"And that is supposed to convince me? You will have to work a little har-" He started but his sentence was interrupted by Roy's lips against his dragging him to a soft yet passionate kiss.

"So, that convinced you?" Asked Roy once they parted the kiss for air.

"Bastard" Panted Edward.

"My, my, Edward. Such lovely names, but I will take that as a yes" Answered Roy this time smiling sincerely. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bastard." Answered Ed pulling down Roy for another kiss, making Roy smile.

_Twenty._

"Cough. Excuse me." Someone interrupted them.

_Nineteen._

"Yes, how can we help you?" Asked Roy breaking the kiss to see the person who dared to interrupt them.

_Eighteen._

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but are you by any chance the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Asked the stranger signaling to Ed's direction.

_Seventeen._

"And who may ask?" Said Roy before Ed could answer, for some reason he had a bad feeling about this guy.

_Sixteen._

"Are you or are you not the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" Shouted the stranger changing from his shy form to an aggressive one in less than a second.

_Fifteen._

"Edward, please, stay behind me." Whispered Roy to Edward while moving in front of him and facing the stranger. Edward doing for the first time what he was ordered to. Something in the back of his mind was telling him it was better to obey this time or something could go awfully wrong.

_Fourteen._

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is not here. I'm his superior, Colonel Roy Mustang, and I command you to tell me what business you have with my subordinate."

_Thirteen._

"Don't lie to me!!! I know he is the Fullmetal Brat!! Thanks to him I had to stay two years in prison and I would still be there if I haven't offered my self like a lab rat to the military and escape while they were transferring me to the lab!!! But don't worry kid, I will promise I will be gentle and kill you slowly and painfully!!!!"

_Twelve._

Before anyone could react the stranger had taken out a gun and shot them, one bullet hitting Roy in the arm and six hitting Edward on his back. Edward in his instinct to protect Roy had flip him protecting him with his body but unfortunately receiving the bullets.

_Eleven._

Roy, still oblivious to the fact that Ed was hurt, instantly pulled his gloves and snapped at the stranger burning him to death. It wasn't until Ed collapsed to the floor that he noticed the gunshots on his back.

_Ten_.

"Edward? Ed?! Dammit Ed, answer me!!" Shouted Roy kneeling beside Ed, and bringing him to his chest.

_Nine._

"R-roy? A-are…y..ou……hurt?" Asked Edward, panting and coughing blood.

_Eight._

"I'm fine. But why didn't you stayed behind me like I told you to??!!" Shouted Roy, tears starting to form in his eyes.

_Seven. _

"I h-had…to pro..tect…you. Bes…ides…it was…me who…he…w-wanted…I coul…dn't…let..you…g-get…h-hurt." Edward answered with more difficulty now, coughing more and more blood.

_Six._

"Don't talk, love. Please hang on, I will go get help." Answered Roy seeing a phone booth a few meters away. He was going to stand up when he felt a hand stopping him.

_Five._

"I-is…to..o…late..n..ow…but plea…se…stay with..me I..don't…w-want…to be…a-alo..ne." Said Ed opening his eyes to see his lover.

_Four._

Those lovely golden eyes which had captured his heart all those years ago. The same eyes which minutes ago were so full of life and determination, but now… "I will always be at your side, even if you ask me to leave I could never do so, I love you too much."

_Three._

"I love…you too…I'm..so..rry I…have to…l-lea..ve..you…behind...but..you ha..ve…to..l-live. P-plea…se…for m-me…?" He said more slowly, now that his time was running out it was getting more difficult to breathe. With great difficulty he raised his hand to caress his lover's cheek and he felt Roy's hand against his, caressing it softly with his thumb.

_Two._

Edward slowly closed his eyes as Roy pressed their lips together in their last kiss. _'I will miss our times together, the jokes, the fights, everything about you, my Roy, but the important thing is that I saved you. You are a strong man and I know you will be alright but please never forget how much I love you…'_

_One._

Roy felt Edward exhale happily once he kissed him and how his body gradually started to relax as he couldn't felt anymore pain.

_Cero._

The hand in Roy's cheek slowly went limp and only the hand pressed against it kept it there. Edward was gone. He slowly deposited Ed's body in the ground and went to the phone booth still holding his tears. He called Havoc, since it was still work time, and asked him to come with a medical team to the park but not having the courage to say what had happened to Edward, if he did it would be like admitting that he will never see him again, and that was something he wasn't ready for.

He walked back to where he had lay Ed's body and hugged him. He couldn't hold the tears anymore, he hadn't cried in front of Ed to not worry him but now he couldn't hold it back anymore. His friend, his lover, the only person who accepted him even knowing his sins, had died in his arms. He pressed Ed's body against him crying harder. _'How can I live now, if you are not there to push me forward, how I am suppose to keep going?!' _

How much time had passed until Havoc and his team got there he didn't know. He assumed that it had been only a few minutes because the park wasn't that far from the headquarters. He had no memories of anything that happened after the team reached the park, no memories of when he was telling the investigation group what had happened, when his arm was being treated, or when they took the stranger's body away. The only memory he had was the one of the medical team taking the body of his lover away from him. He had no others memories because after that, he only could think how in only a few seconds his world was entirely destroyed.

………oOo………

A.N.: I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now some reviews to feed my ego will be very appreciated.


End file.
